Another Strange World
by sorgin
Summary: Porque era el mismo mundo jodido de siempre, pero a veces y solo a veces perder el último autobús podía convertirse en algo extraño y maravilloso.


Naruto no quiso verlo. No quiso ser consciente de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sintió que sus ojos no eran capaces de despegarse de la imagen que tenía frente a él. Por la puerta de cristal del restaurante de comida rápida apareció la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha acompañado de todo su séquito de enamoradas y admiradores.

Cualquier otro día esa imagen le habría hecho sonreír, cualquier otro día se habría quedado agazapado en su esquina, ocultándose de los demás mientras se dedicaba a memorizar cada gesto que el otro realizase. Pero ese no era un día más, era uno malo, de los peores que había tenido que soportar en los último meses y no tenía ganas de escuchar más comentarios ofensivos, ni tener que hacer frente a esas miradas de lástima y superioridad. No quería ser víctima de las bromas crueles y las sonrisas mordaces.

Con paso lento recogió la bandeja de comida y la tiro a la papelera más cercana. Con calma. Fingiendo que no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se ato la chamarra y recogió la mochila tratando de no llamar la atención. Quizás en otro mundo las cosas serían diferentes. Quizás en otro mundo, les habría saludado con la mano y habría llamado su atención a voz en grito para pedirles que se sentaran junto a él. Pero ese mundo imaginario quedaba lejos de la realidad, recluido entre los sueños de un adolescente enamorado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y miro hacía delante para hacer frente a una situación que preferiría haber evitado. Pero el destino quiso que se encontrara de golpe con unas pupilas azabaches que desafiantes siguieron pacientes cada uno de sus movimientos. Más por educación que por obligación Naruto saludo con la cabeza y recogió la mochila para colgársela del hombro. Fue entonces cuando el resto del grupo se percato por primera vez de su presencia.

\- Naruto, ¿te vas ya?- Pregunto Ino con una sonrisa socarrona mientras trataba inútilmente de aferrarse al brazo izquierdo de Sasuke.

\- Sí.- Dijo esbozando una forzada sonrisa que esperaba pareciese real.- Ya se me ha hecho tarde. Será mejor que corra si no quiero perder el último autobús.- Amago una despedida y giro la cadera para poder salir por el pasillo sin golpear a ningún ocupante.

\- Es lo que tiene vivir a las afueras.- La voz de Sakura sonó cínica y burlona.- Si no tienes medio de transporte propio tienes que correr para llegar a casa.- Las muchachas sonrieron malévolamente mientras uno de los jóvenes miraba con atención el reloj de la pared.

\- Naruto.- La voz de Shikamaru atrajo la atención del muchacho rubio.- Espero que no te hayas estado fiando del reloj de la cafetería, porque esta veinte minutos atrasado, el último autobús salio hace cinco minutos.

Las risas de las féminas ensordecieron el pánico que creció en el pecho del muchacho al mirar las agujas que temblaban mientras avanzaban inexorablemente a través de los números de estaño y acero.

\- Dime que es una broma Shikamaru.- Pidió suplicante, pero el otro negó con la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la frente.

\- Supongo, ¿que tu padre podrá venir a buscarte no, Natuto?- Pregunto Shikamaru sin demasiado ánimo al ver el sonrojo en la cara del rubio.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo rascándose la nuca.- Volveré dando un paseo. Después de todo hace una noche maravillosa.- Le resto importancia al acto de caminar hasta casa en plena oscuridad y evito escuchar los comentarios y las risas que las muchachas le dedicaban.

\- Qué problemático. Espera un poco a ver si encontramos a alguien que te lleve.- Le contesto el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo te llevo.- La voz surgió de repente, como una resplandeciente vela. Naruto alzo la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. Expresión que se duplico en el rostro de las muchachas que se habían burlado de él.

\- No hace falta de verdad.- Dijo con la garganta seca y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras que Sasuke le sostenía la mirada.

Si fuera otro mundo simplemente habría aceptado el ofrecimiento y habría agradecido el gesto. Si fuera otro mundo quizás habrían llegado juntos y habrían planeado su regreso también juntos. Si fuera otro mundo quizás habrían esperado toda la tarde para estar a solas en el coche y darse esos besos velados que habrían escondido frente a sus amigos, simplemente para evitar parecer empalagosos. Pero solo era el mismo mundo desagradecido y culpable de siempre. Por eso sacudió la cabeza y estiro la mano para darle las gracias. Y en ese gesto comprendió lo rápido que Sasuke podía llegar a ser.

\- Sin problemas. Los que vivimos en las afueras tenemos que ayudarnos.- Con mano firme le quito la mochila a Naruto y se la acomodo sobre el hombro mientras que con la mano libre le tomaba de la suya y le arrastraba hacía la salida. – Hasta mañana.- se despidio por los dos, dejando a su grupo totalmente confundido ante la escena.

Sonrojado y confundido Naruto se dejo guiar hasta el aparcamiento mientras ocultaba ese pequeño rubor que amenazaba con desvelar sus sentimientos.

\- No hacía falta. De verdad.- Agradeció pudorosamente, cuando el otro le señaló el automóvil.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo el muchacho del cabello negro esbozando una sonrisa.- Pero me gusta pensar que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi lugar.- Sonrojado Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza y tomo asiento dentro del coche de su compañero de clase.

Decir que era del otro era una exageración. Sasuke era un muchacho responsable en el que sus padres depositaban gran confianza. Por eso cada sábado por la noche le prestaban el coche de alta gama para que se acercara al centro con sus amigos. Naruto no había tenido tanta suerte. No es que sus padres se negarán a dejarle el suyo. Era simplemente que con dos padres trabajadores era difícil conseguir que uno de los dos autos se quedará en casa el tiempo necesario en el garaje para que él pudiera tomarlo prestado.

Deslizo sus dedos por la tapicería y se dejo arrullar por el calor que el asiento del copiloto desprendía. La cálida sensación le hizo comprender la suerte que tendría la pareja de Sasuke al viajar junto a él. Observo al moreno de reojo y le vio accionar el aparato de música. De pronto la voz de Ed Sheeran inundo el lugar una canción romántica lleno el vació entre los dos.

-Vaya. No esperaba que escucharas este tipo de música.- Comento más por distracción que por interés.

\- Oigo casi de todo.- Contesto con un amago de sonrisa.- Créeme te sorprenderías.- Naruto se revolvió un poco en el asiento y suspiro.- En serio.- Insistió el moreno.- Cuando vamos por ahí toca reggaeton porque es lo que le gusta a la mayoría.

-¿A ti no?- Pregunto sorprendido el otro, y Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta más el pop, el metal romántico, incluso el rock. Supongo que estoy influenciado por los gustos de Itachi.- Naruto se giro para poder verle mejor.- Aunque a mi madre le encanta la ópera así que también disfruto bastante de ella.

-Increíble.- Susurro el rubio sorprendido.- Quien lo hubiera dicho.

-Pues para tu información tengo una colección de vinilos en las que destacan los Beatles,- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ay madre mía que voy con mi padre en el coche.- Se burlo Naruto con aparente comodidad y Sasuke se echo a reír sorprendiéndole aún más.- ¡Y encima se ríe! Anda para que me bajo, que no se quien eres ni lo que has hecho con Sasuke.- Y el otro se rió aún más fuerte dejando de parecer, por un instante, el chico malhumorado de siempre.

-Eres muy gracioso Naruto.- Dijo con dulzura frenando el coche. Y allí en la desviación que separaba sus calles por unos pocos metros Naruto le explico como llegar a su casa. Y Sasuke tomo su decisión. Se mordió el labio y con cierto rubor le pregunto algo que dejo totalmente descolocado al rubio.

\- Si no tienes prisa podrías venir a ver mi colección de vinilos. -Sorprendido sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente y envió un mensaje de texto a su padre. Recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa que incluía un montón de corazones y varios consejos acerca de la seguridad del sexo anal, Naruto se llevo una mano a la cara palmeándosela con fuerza y maldijo a su padre entre dientes.

A penas unos minutos después llegaron hasta la entrada a la casa del castaño. Una verja metalizada les dio la bienvenida y se aparto para dejarles pasar. La residencia no era excesivamente amplia aunque los dos pisos y el jardín daban una sutil información acerca de la superioridad económica del otro. Aparcaron en el garaje y se adentraron hasta el hogar donde un gran salón les dio la bienvenida.

-Increíble.- Fue la única palabra capaz de articular.

\- Te pido perdón por el desorden.- Dijo el otro dejando los zapatos aun lado de la entrada.- Mi madre esta reformando el vestíbulo, quiere poner una pared aquí para que separe el salón de la entrada. Al parecer dice que ver el salón nada más entrar da una imagen de falta de intimidad.- Naruto asintió no muy seguro de porque lo hacía, y Sasuke le guió hasta la cocina para sacar del frigorífico dos refrescos.- ¿Quieres una cerveza?- El rubio declino esa oferta pero acepto la bebida sin alcohol.

Subieron casi en silencio al piso de arriba y Sasuke le invito a entrar en una de las habitaciones. Era espaciosa y estaba más recogida de la que el rubio habría imaginado. Había un equipo de música de última generación sobre un mueble lleno de CDs y Vinilos. A su lado un escritorio con lo que parecían los útiles de clase perfectamente almacenados cada uno en su hueco. Y el resto de la pared era una gran librería lleno de libros de diferentes estilos y colores.

Naruto se dirigió hacía ella y deslizo las yemas de los dedos sobre la cubierta de los libros. Títulos dispares se organizaban bajo ellos. Sherlock Holmes estaba casi a la altura de sus ojos. Mientras que Julio Verne destacaba en la balda más cercana al suelo. Había libros de ficción medieval, otros de magos juveniles e incluso destacaban un par de colecciones de mangas sobre caballeros protectores de diosas en peligro.

Sasuke le observo en silencio, dando pequeños tragos a su bebida. Jamás habría imaginado que ese muchacho pudiera disfrutar de uno de sus mayores orgullos, como era su gran colección de libros. Con suavidad saco de su lugar un vinilo y lo coloco en el la pletina del aparato de música que se encendió con un chasquido. La voz de Elvis Presley lleno la habitación y Naruto se giro sonriendo. Fue entonces cuando vio la esquina de la habitación donde había un teclado y una guitarra apoyada en un soporte.

-Vaya, ¿También tocas?- Dijo señalando los instrumentos de música y el otro sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.- Estas lleno de sorpresas.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto seductoramente, y acorto la distancia entre los dos.- ¿Y si te dijera que mi madre es músico de profesión y que toca para la orquesta sinfónica de Tokio?

-Bueno eso tendría sentido.- Dijo sacudiendo las manos y restándole importancia. Y Sasuke se acerco hasta el teclado y toco con suavidad las teclas reproduciendo en vivo el sonido que salía del vinilo. Naruto le miro completamente asombrado.

\- A mi madre le encanta la música. Vive de ello de hecho.- Dijo sin dejar de tocar.- Desde pequeño me ha inculcado su pasión por ella. Fue ella quien me enseño a tocar. Lamentablemente para mi el Chelo era…- Guardo un momento de silencio buscando la palabra adecuada.- Aburrido.- Dijo al final y Naruto sonrió al verle tan educado.

-¿Y tu padre?- Pregunto al final tratando de evitar ese momento tan intenso.

\- ¿Mi padre?- Sasuke sonrió con cariño.- Mi padre canta como un gato al que estuvieran asesinando. No tiene sentido del tempo, del ritmo, ni de la vergüenza. Pega unos gritos cuando se emociona que a veces me pregunto como la policía todavía no ha llamado a nuestra puerta para decir que les han avisado de que estábamos torturando a alguien.

Naruto rió a carcajadas y Sasuke se acerco a él sonriendo.

-Si te gusta alguno puedes cogerlo- Dijo señalando los libros con un cabeceo.- No hay prisa me lo devuelves cuando lo acabes y listo.- El rubio sonrió y reviso los títulos de la colección.

\- Es curios, pero viendo tu habitación creo que me daría vergüenza enseñarte la mía.- Tomo un libro de la estantería y le dio la vuelta para leer el resumen.- Es muy pequeña y esta bastante desordenada.

-Suerte que tienes.- Respondio encogiéndose de hombros.- Mis padres viajan mucho por trabajo. Así que en mi casa siempre ha habido niñeras, nanis y demás. Gente que venía y se iba, así que me acostumbre muy pronto a que todo estaría en su sitio, así nadie tenía porque ver mis cosas.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que no solo rozo, si no que he desarrollado un TOC con la organización.

-Si.- Asintió el otro.- Yo ni de broma pienso invitarte a casa que seguro que me llamas guarro.- Y Sasuke estalló en carcajadas tirándose sobre la cama. Naruto le acompaño al poco tiempo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos algunos libros comunes.- Afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Al final acabaron hablando de todo y de nada. Sasuke le contó que le gustaría estudiar derecho y el otro confeso que quería ser escrito. Rieron un rato y confesaron sus libros y películas favoritas y sin saber como el sol entro por la ventana y lo que iba a ser un rato agradable se convirtió en una larga velada.

Con el cuerpo deshecho de un agotamiento inconfesable Sasuke le invito a desayunar y le preparo unas tostadas con mermelada que el otro agradeció. Después sin poner una sola objeción le acerco hasta la casa y le despidió con la mano. Naruto le dio las gracias y prometió devolverle el libro en unos pocos días.

Fue Minato, su padre quien le abrió la puerta justo para ver como Sasuke encendía el motor esperando que el otro entrara en casa. Y fue su padre quien vio el rubor de las mejillas de Naruto y quien le envió a la cama al verle tan emocionado y cansado.

Pero fue Sasuke quien envió un mensaje de texto dándoles las gracias a Shikamaru por haber mentido a Naruto. Porque ambos sabían que el reloj de la cafetería estaba perfectamente, ni un minuto atrasado. Y que él solo necesitaba una excusa para cumplir su sueño de poder hablarle.

Quizás solo fuera el mismo mundo extraño de siempre. Quizás en este mundo no serían amigos, ni novios, ni tendrían una intimidad tan grande como la que Sasuke quisiera. Pero por un instante ese enorme mundo había perdido su grandeza y se había quedado compactado entre las paredes de su habitación. Dejándole creer, inventar y disfrutar de algo que quizás nunca se llegaría a formar. Pero al menos durante ese único instante había logrado algo con lo que casi no se había atrevido a soñar. Y con suerte, con mucha suerte, a lo mejor existía la remota posibilidad de que lo que había comenzado como un acto casual se convirtiera en algo habitual.


End file.
